nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Jolt (Transformers)
Jolt has a tendency towards mischief making. Like any prankster, he's pretty impulsive, and if trouble rears its head, you can bet Jolt is going to try to be in the middle of it. (Though he more often ends behind it, mostly out of focus, as luck would turn out.) Luckily, he's got the fighting ability to make sure his head stays on his shoulders, utilizing electric whips in battle. He loves to act crazy in battle: it disorients and confuses the Decepticons, drawing them in close so he can whip 'em! Ficiton When the Autobots mobilized in response to a sudden surge in Decepticon activity, Jolt rolled into action at the head of the pack, but he was not among the Autobot team who fended off Megatron and Starscream after the two Decepticons killed Optimus Prime in a forest brawl. Jolt reunited with the other Autobots before they headed back to the NEST base on Diego Garcia, but the team was scarcely given any time to mourn Prime's passing; as soon as they returned, they were accosted by military forces under the command of Theodore Galloway. The emotionally brittle Autobots did not take this show of force well, and charged their weapons; Jolt began emitting bright sparks of electricity in anticipation of a fight, but things soon calmed down as Galloway announced that NEST was being disbanded by presidential order. Jolt later accompanied the Autobots and their human allies to Egypt, for a climactic battle against The Fallen's Decepticons. He is seen shooting at Decepticons behind Sideswipe. During the course of the battle, Sam Witwicky used the Matrix of Leadership to bring Optimus Prime back to life, at which point the aged Jetfire volunteered to sacrifice himself, so that Optimus could use his parts to give himself a power boost. Following Ratchet's directions, Jolt used his electric whips to link Prime up with Jetfire's remains, generating an electromagnetic field that levitated and bonded the necessary parts to Prime's body, giving him a powerful new flight-capable form which he then used to destroy The Fallen. Some time after the defeat of the Fallen, while the Autobots were still in the process of rounding up the Decepticons scattered across Earth, Jolt was part of a unit sent to Beverley Hills, Los Angles, to apprehend Reverb. The Autobots attempted to subtly divert Reverb away from human traffic to minimize collateral damage, but the rambunctious Jolt jumped the gun and began pursuing the motorcycle Decepticon through the City of Angels. Tearing across pavements and parks with no regard for the humans in his way, Jolt attempted to stop Reverb with his electro-whips, but instead wound up striking a power pole and blowing every electrical system in the immediate vicinity. Thankfully, Reverb was captured by Bumblebee, but Jolt's carelessness landed the Autobots in a lot of trouble with Theodore Galloway. Optimus Prime stressed the importance of treading carefully to Jolt, who promised to be "the soul of discretion". Unfortunately, two days later, discretion was nowhere to be seen when Jolt went hog-wild in the middle of Las Vegas, battling the martial artist Decepticon Bludgeon. With one of his electro-whips severed by the Bludgeon's sword, Jolt was sent crashing through a casino wall, but what stung more were the Decepticons' taunts that everything would have been fine if he had not been so overzealous and allowed him to leave the city before attacking. Bludgeon then turned his attention to the casino's patrons, but a repentant Jolt threw himself in the path of the blast meant for them. As Bludgeon loomed over him, preparing to strike with his sword, Jolt seized the blade and used his powers to channel the entire output of Las Vegas's electric grid straight into the skeletal samurai. Although Bludgeon was defeated by the monumental shock, the city was left blacked out by Jolt's stunt, and Optimus Prime was reluctantly forced to confine him to base. Jolt accepted his punishment, but as he walked back into headquarters, he overheard a transmission came through from a NEST squad in the field, announcing they were under Decepticon attack... and Jolt gritted his teeth for action... He later underwent further training alongside Dune Runner and Rollbar, and undertook a survival exercise in Death Valley, California. He noted to Dune Runner that Bumblebee had found a pretty horrible place to train. He followed Rollbar's lead to a deserted ghost town and happily used his powers to track down the recharge pack the Autobots had hidden there. However, he also found...Dead End! His left arm was torn off, and though he ordered Rollbar to focus on Dead End and not him, the monster Decepticon still tore through the other cadets. Realising they were running on empty, a desperate Jolt used every bit of power in the recharge pack to charge up an electro-whip and knock Dead End out before he could kill the others. At Rollbar's urging, the cadets took the Decepticon back to Diego Garcia for medical treatment. Ratchet told Jolt and the others that this act of mercy showed they had what it takes to be real Autobots. Following this, they spent some time under Springer, a famed veteran of whom they were in awe. He taught them always to do the unexpected. Jolt, to the shock of the other cadets, spoke up during training to say they'd done enough exercises and they'd like to have a go at real combat. Springer agreed, and Jolt blew off the other cadet's claims of Springer having a rep as a monster by noticing that he was just a true soldier. A few days later, in Texas, they got that combat op: Springer distracted Tankor while the cadets snuck round to free hostages. However, Jolt spotted Dirge coming in to get the drop on the commander and decided to leave his mission to get involved in the fight. Using his electro-whips, he redirected Tankor's fire into Dirge and saved the day! Springer was pissed that Jolt had disobeyed orders, but Jolt flippantly said that hey, he'd just been doing the unexpected, like he'd been taught. Jolt and his crew would be called in to NEST Ops Vancouver to search for the missing Stratosphere; they knew he may have died, but Jolt said they had to look anyway. It turned out he was doing fine on his own and had just saved the day before they arrived, which was a bit embarrassing for Jolt. Category:Protagonists Category:Autobots